When a fuel line cap is removed while refueling a vehicle a problem exists about where to put the cap prior to placing it back on the fuel line.
There have been a variety of approaches to design of devices for holding the fuel line cap while refueling. Some of them use a flexible line to connect the cap to the vehicle. Other cap holders are made from a metal base, welded to a inner surface of the hinged fuel cap lid, which contains a "U" shaped notch where the cap is put while refueling. Also, notched cap holders are molded to the inner surface of the lid. Another cap nolder is made from U-shaped plastic with projections having bases interlocked with corresponding grooves in the inner surface of the lid.
However, these known cap holders are effectively a part of the lid and are made for specific types of lids. They can not be used with any other vehicle models, in other words they are not universal. The present invention provides a retrofitable fuel cap holder which can be attached to the inner surface of any type of fuel cap lid. Furthermore, the approach taken can provide expensive models for expensive vehicles and inexpensive models for inexpensive vehicles if desired. The present invention solves the problem of a) variable lid size, configuration and contour, i.e., the hinge attachement creates an uneven inner lid surface, and b) the space between the lid and fuel line is small.